Happy Birthday TadashixReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: In honor of everyone's Birthday this month! I hope you enjoy! I know I posted not that long ago, but I had nothing to do on my Birthday lol. I do not own Marvel or Big Hero 6.


**In honor of my Birthday and again everyone else this month, I am doing a One Shot of Happy Birthday Tadashi x Reader, for those who like Tadashi a little more then Hiro. That and I had no plans for my birthday today, lol. It won't be that long or good (I think) but I hope you enjoy it.**

You let out a heavy sigh as you look up over at the clock hanging up on the wall. _"I'm almost done. It's almost 6 o'clock, then I go home and relax. I never thought I would have to work on my Birthday, but here I am."_ As you lean your head over to the side, bringing your hand to the back of your neck massaging lightly as you roll your shoulders. You let a sigh of relief from your stiff shoulders and neck. Shortly after taking your small break, you hear one of your co-workers calling out to you. "(Y/n), We need someone to bus table 4!" You give yourself a firm nod and pull the corners of your lips into the best smile you could manage. "I'm on it Jeremy!" You rush away from your station where you were once washing dishes, and tailed it over to table 4 bringing a small bin with you. You set the bin on the table and started clearing the dishes away into the bin before wiping off the table. After rushing to get the table ready for the next set of costumers, you let out a tired sigh causing your shoulders to drop a little as you wipe your forehead that was wet with a little bit sweat. As you carry the bin of dishes over your shoulder and back to your previous station, you glance over at the clock again. _"Looks like its quilting time!_ _Finally, after I finish these dishes I am out of here! Sorry Jeremy.. Not really_ _though_ _."_ You smiled a bit wide to yourself raising one corner of your lip higher, causing it look more like a smirk. After finishing off the rest of the dishes, you give a short bow to some of your co-workers on the way to the changing room. _"Here I come Netflix, get ready because it's me and you til one in the morning."_ You thought to yourself, as you kept a smile plastered on your face while changing. "I'm leaving, cya later guys!" You give one last shout to your co-workers in the kitchen, before taking the back exit to leave. It was a bit dark and really creepy using the back exit, mostly because it was an alley way. That and you would get a lot of "interesting characters", as you like to call it that slept there. So taking on a shift close to night time, wasn't your most favorite thing. As you slung your bag over your shoulder and your brace yourself, at full speed you charge out of the alley way only to be jerked back suddenly. You let out a loud scream, as your body jolts up you feel the adrenaline pumping through your blood. You struggle to pull yourself away from the large hands that had a powerful grip on your shoulders. "AAAH! HELP! SOME ONE HELP!" You could feel yourself starting to cry, you were so startled and scared it was one of "those people". You could hear a male voice but you were too scared to look back.

"Hey, hey (y/n) calm down! It's okay, calm down, look at me!" He said, griping her shoulders tighter as he forces her to turn around and face him. "It's Okay, it's Tadashi. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you."

Your wide eyes look at him taken back, as you roll them letting out a sigh of relief your shoulders would fall low along with your head. "Dam it Tadashi! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to pick me up! I was scared to death!" You shout at him, a bit angry but mostly embarrassed that you reacted that way. You wipe your face quickly so he couldn't see the tears, at least you hope he didn't.

Tadashi's eye brows would furrow a little concerned as he look down at her small figure, his lips slightly parted as they frowned fairly. He cups (y/n)'s face gently, raising her head up as he wipes his thumbs against her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought it would be nice surprise. Aunt Cass asked me to bring you over for dinner, she's the one who wanted to surprise you. We know you don't really celebrate with your mom and step dad, mostly because you don't feel comfortable with him. So you know..." He started to trail off, unsure of what to say.

"No. It was really thoughtful of you guys, thank you. I'm sorry I freaked out, we get a lot of well... I like to call them "Interesting Characters" in our alley way. So I may have mistaken you for one of them. Heh, sorry about that." You gave an awkward half laugh, as pull his hands away from your cheeks. Your awkward laugh was then followed by a moment of awkward silence. "So.."

"Right, we should get going so Aunt Cass doesn't get worried." He cleared his throat as he turned around, and started walking out to the side walk where his moped was parked. He grab a helmet and held it out to her, to which after he put his own on. "It's been a while since we rode together hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it'll be a nice change from walking home. Well not home because I'm going to your house, but pretty much the same thing since you live across from me." You hop into his moped shortly after him, wrapping your arms firmly around his waist. You let out a small heavy breath though your nose, relaxing your aching feet felt so satisfying after being on them on day. You lay your head against the back of his shoulder, deciding to take a short nap before arriving. You wake up at the sudden jerk of the mop stopping, as you lift your head up looking around. "Wow that was fast"

"Of course you think that, you slept the whole way." Tadashi said, with a teasing smiling as he point fun at her.

"Oh shut up nerd!" You said, a bit loud as you were embarrassed by his teasing smile. You cheeks turn a faint pink as you hop off the moped, removing your helmet and toss it to Tadashi. You walk up front door of the house, as you were greeted by a bright smile and famous bear hug by Aunt Cass. "Haha, hey Aunt Cass. Sorry I haven't been coming around, I've been really busy with work." You said, returning the hug tightly.

"Oh don't worry about that dear! I'm just glad you won't be spending your birthday alone! Come on in, I have your favorite meal ready." She said, in that high spirit voice of hers. As there was a bounce to her hug, pulling (y/n) into the house. She finally had let go to look down at her with an energetic smile.

"Oh Aunt Cass, you didn't have to go though so much trouble for me. Thank you though, it means a lot to me." You said, brushing some hair back as you smile.

"Non-sense! I think of you as my own niece, with how long you and the boys have been friends." She said, making her way up stairs to the dinning room and waving a hand around proudly.

You couldn't help but giggle at Aunt Cass's cheerfulness, as you follow her up the stairs with Tadashi falling shortly behind you. "So where's Hiro? I haven't seen his face in a while."

"School tonight. He wanted to finish this project his been working on, which reminds me he has a present for you. Since he couldn't be here he wanted us to make sure you got it." Tadashi said, from behind as he made his way over to the table.

"Ah, that's too bad." You said, with a mildly disappointed smile as you sat down at the table.

"I'm sure he'll try to hurry home once his done, so why don't you stay a little afterwards. I'm sure Hiro would like to see you too." Aunt Cass says, while carrying over a tray of food.

"Sure, It's been a while since I've been over anyways I would hate to just eat and leave." You say, digging into the food the moment it was set down. It felt like it had been weeks since you had a home cooked meal, and you missed Aunt Cass cooking. Shortly after eating Aunt Cass leaves the table, only to come back a few minutes later with a cake and candles already lit. You break out into a wide smile as you laugh happily hearing Aunt Cass and Tadashi singing "Happy Birthday". Mostly because they couldn't sing very well at all, but they made the effort anyways.

"Make a wish birthday girl." Tadashi said.

You roll your eyes slightly and smirk, it's been ages since you made a wish while blowing out the candles. It made you feel like you were ten again. You shut your eyes tightly and thought for a few minutes before blowing out the candles. "And this is the moment when Hiro would usual say."

"So what did you wish for?" Tadashi replied with laughter.

"Well I can't tell you, because then it won't come true! Everyone knows that." You said, with a snarkly comment as you laughed.

Aunt Cass would cut a few pieces from the cake after removing the candles, before putting it away. "I have to go back down to the bakery to finish cleaning up, then I'll be back and we can watch any movie you want."

"Oh I'm sorry Aunt Cass you should have-" You said, only to be cut off by her.

"Eh! I don't want to hear it Missy! I did this, because I wanted to. Now I will be right back after I finish closing up." She said, smiling while walking over to (y/n), as she places a kiss on the side of her head and walks down stairs to the bakery.

"Heh, She sure told you. While we're waiting for Aunt Cass, come with me really quick." Tadashi says, getting up from his seat as he heads up the stair case.

"Wait, why? I haven't finished my cake yet!" You shout out to him, but sigh rolling your eyes as you see he made no attempt to stop walking. You push away from the table as you get out of your seat following him. "What is it Hamada? This better be good, because you just pulled me away from a really good piece of cake." You said, pouting like a child.

"This is Hiro's present. He wanted to make sure I didn't give it to you in front of Aunt Cass." Tadashi said, handing over to her a large bag stuffed with colorful tissue paper.

You raise one eye brow suspiciously looking over at him, as you slowly reach out to take the bag form his hand. You nearly drop the bag, as it was a little more heavy then you were suspecting it to be. "Whoa, heh sorry. I didn't think it would be that heavy. What's in this thing anyways." You said, walking over to Hiro's bed setting it down as you start pulling out the colorful tissue paper. You eyes widen as you look back at Tadashi then back inside the bag. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" You shouted, as you quickly pull out box and yank the tape off around it. You flip the lid open to the box, reveling a brand new laptop. "This is the latest model, it just came out a few months ago! Where on earth did he get this kind of money?!" You said, amazed for a moment, then it dawn on you. "He bought me this with his fighting money didn't it?" You said, looking back at Tadashi with furrow brows a bit as your mouth was open slightly in awe.

"Yup, that's why he didn't want to give it to you in front of Aunt Cass. I was a little mad at first that he still had that money, but since he wanted to put it to good use I let it go." Tadashi says, walking over to her as he stuffs his hands into his front pockets.

"Fair enough, I shall support his cause." You said, nodding your head then laughing shortly to yourself. "Wow I can't believe that guy, he truly is the best little brother." You brought the corner of your lips up into a smirk, as you turn to face Tadashi. "So, what did you get me for my birthday Mr. Hamada?" You said, teasing him as you held your hands behind your back.

"Well it's not as cool or as expensive as my brother's, but you might like it. At least I hope so, I put a lot of thought into it."

"Ah I see.. So you're going cheap for my present this year." You said, nodding as if you weren't surprised.

"Hey!" Tadashi said, sounding offended. "Well maybe I shouldn't give anything to you then."

"I'm just kidding, jeez. Really, what did you get me?" You said, laughing amused.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"Tadashi" You say, rolling your eyes.

"Close your eyes" He said, firmly some while walking away slowly.

You sigh as you roll your eyes giving in, you follow his orders. "I'm waiting" It felt like a few minutes had gone by already, as you cross your arms and sigh. "Tadashi?-" The moment you open your mouth, you felt him putting something in your hair. You stood quiet and still, waiting for him to finish. Once you heard a small click and felt he was done, you were slowly were about to open your eyes. When suddenly you felt something warm pressed against your lips gently. You were taken back slightly at first as you jump back a bit, you felt his hands grip both shoulders pulling you closer to him. It was only a short kiss, seem like it went on for minutes. You felt this strange pleasant feeling through your body, as you slowly felt yourself melting into his kiss. You kiss him back pressing your lips against his gently. He pulled away very slowly, almost as if he was scared by what you might say. You felt like your cheeks were hot, and all you could do was look up at him breathless in that moment.

"Happy Birthday... (Y/n)" He said, nervous and slowly with a small shake in his voice. His cheeks were painted a dark red, all the way to the tips of his ears. "I remember you saying a while back ago, that you wished you had more girly things but you felt like they didn't suit you. When I went out shopping with Hiro for your present, I saw this and I couldn't help but think... it really suited you." He cleared his voice some. "And that kiss was to remind you that you're still a girl. I see you as, and always have seen you as a girl."

You were sure your cheeks must have been bright red, because they felt like it they were burning. You bought up one of your hands, slowly and carefully searching for the clip he placed in your hair. Your fingers slowly stumble upon a small bow, from what you could feel. "Tadashi um.. I" You felt like your were a lost for words of what to say. Of course you always liked Tadashi, but you felt maybe he would go for someone more like Honey Lemon. Someone girly and bright, the complete opposite of your tomboyish self. "A-Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't you prefer someone like Honey Lemon..." You said, with-drawing your hand to from hair to your side as you look down a bit.

"No.. Since we're kids, I have always liked you." Tadashi said, looking down her with a gentle smile, as he grab her chin gently and bought her face up. "So what do you say (y/n), do you think you'd be willing to celebrate your birthday with me next year? And Maybe.. Our one year Anniversary?" He asked, nervously as he smiled bashfully with red cheeks.

You give him a firm nod, as you smiled widely leaning up on your toes to kiss him. You feel his arms closing around your waist, and drawing you to him.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl." Tadashi mumbled against her lips, as he gave her another gently short kiss.


End file.
